Curse of a Love Unrealized
by blutiger77
Summary: I'm here to tell you a story. A story that will torture your thoughts by day and poison your dreams by night. And though I may do my best, There are no words that can be written nor brush strokes laid on canvas that can describe the unbelievably unfathomable love between these two. This love will inspire you. Gaara one-shot.I do not own the characters or the slightly changed lyrics


_I'm here to tell you a story._

_A story that will torture your thoughts by day and poison your dreams by night._

_And though I may do my best,_

_There are no words that can be written nor brush strokes laid on canvas that can descried the unbelievably un fathomable love between these two._

_This love will inspire you._

_The pencil glided over the paper in a wide ark. The soft scratch of graphite over paper filled her ears as her pale blue eyes followed the path of the pencil. She glanced up at the bird she was submitting to paper before continuing the shape and contours of its head on paper. She loved moments like this. The peace and calm of nature as she strives to capture those same feelings onto the paper of her sketch pad. A wind blew through the tree she was perched in. It blew her black hair into her face, obscuring her view. Blowing out a puff of air, she angrily tried to get the hair out of her vision. Finally freeing her vision of her own treacherous hair, she glanced at the bird only to find it had flown off. _

_ Great. Just great. Now, she couldn't finish her picture. She glanced down at the faint outline and dimensions of a pigeon. Another sketch that would only be a sketch and nothing more. She lightly shrugged. That's what a sketch book is for right? Sketches. Reclining against the tree trunk, she closed her pale eyes and escaped the world, if even for a little while. Her breath began to even out as she rested her sketch pad and pencil in her lap. Her head lolled back against the trunk. Then, suddenly, the insides of her eyelids were a blinding orange-red. It reminded her of the color of the sky during a sunset or sunrise. _

_ The pale blue of her eyes showed themselves as her eyes opened. She immediately picked up her pencil and began to sketch the scene forming in her mind. The sunset was formed over sand dunes, something she has never seen before. However, she definitely would see them someday. She had vowed to herself a long time ago that she would see the world. That reason was part of the reason why she became a ninja. A small part, but a part non-the-less. Just as she finished outlining the scene, she heard her little brother calling her._

_ "Su-su-chan! Dinner is ready!" Her little brother called. From where she was perched, she could see him with his hand shading his eyes as he tried to look for her in the tree tops. His short black hair was a different color than hers. The hair on his head had more of a brown sheen while her own hair had a blue sheen. They both had the same almond pale blue eyes, a trait they got from their father. Closing her sketch book and placing her pencil in her kuni pouch that was attached by straps to her right leg. She moved to a crouch, grabbed her sketch book with her left hand, and steadied herself with her right hand. _

_ "Coming Kai-kun!" She dropped down from her perch landing in-front of her little brother, who was sporting dinosaur pajamas. He smiled a goofy grin that reminded her of Naruto, her cousin Hinata's crush. _

_ "Su-su-chan! We are having our favorite! Stir fry!" He yelled excitedly, jumping up and down clapping his hands together with each jump. She couldn't help but smile. Her brother was just so cute. She grabbed her brother's hand while he was jumping, "Come on then! Let's go eat!" Both skipped to their house in the Hyuuga compound, swinging their arms back and forth in the process. _

_ Finally making it to their two story house, the siblings opened the front door. They were greeted by the sweet aroma of their mother's cooking. Walking into the kitchen, the siblings took their seats at the table. _

_ "Katsura, where were you?" Her mother asked as Katsura filled her plate. Her mother was the standard Hyuuga with the pale purple eyes and flat black hair. She wore her usual out-fit of a white tank top under neither a loose tan t-shirt with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back. Her legs were covered with tan shorts, and her feet were covered in black ninja shoes. _

_"I was training. Then after about three hours I began to sketch." Katsura replied truthfully. Her mother sighed and shook her head, "Katsura, sweetie, you need to stop wasting time with that drawing book of yours and spend more time training. You are related to the main branch even if you have a different last name. You need to be training, not dreaming and drawing the day away." Her mother sat back down in her seat to the left of her father. _

_"Honey, calm down. It is her drawing that allows her to have such a queen eye on detail in her fighting." Her father placed a hand on her mother's shoulder while winking at Katsura. Her father was a more relaxed person than her mom. Katsura could tell her hair sheen came from her father's navy blue hair. Her pale purple eyes came from his own vibrant ones. Her mother married her father because of orders from the old clan leader, her mother's father. It combined the Hyuuga clan with the Hiroshi clan. That is why she has a different last name than her cousins. _

_Her mother sighed, but nodded. Her husband had a point. Katsura smiled at her father. He was always backing her up. Smiling, she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. Throughout dinner the family talked about what they did that day, how training or work was going, and what they were planning for tomorrow. _

_"Katsura, can you give your brother a bath for me?" Her mother asked while picking up the plates off the table. _

_"Yes mother." Katsura nodded, and stood up, "Come on Kai-kun. Time for a bath!" _

_"Yay! Bath time with Su-su-chan!" Kai yelled while sprinting to the bathroom. Katsura giggled slightly and fallowed her little brother of 5 years. Her mother watched both her children go with a smile on her face. _

_"Why can't Kakashi be here on time?!" Naruto yelled to the sky. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, like usual. Katsura however was sketching as quickly as she could to catch the classic Team 7 moment with just her black ninja shoe clad foot in the picture. The sound of a poof caused her to glance up. Kakashi had just appeared and was getting chewed out by Naruto and Sakura. When Naruto and Sakura stopped to take a breath, Katsura decided to speak up._

_"Hello Kakashi-sensei. Who are you today?" Her soft, kind, polite voice rang across to the quarreling trio. Kakashi, seeing the chance to get out of being yelled at, began to reply, "I'm well, Katsura. I just came from the Hokage's office. I have some news for everyone." That had shut everyone up. What news could Kakashi have for them? Were they going on another mission? _

_"You guys are invited to join the Chunnin Exams. Usually they only allow teams of three to join, but they made an exception for you. Here are the forms you will need to fill out. Good luck." Kakashi handed all the genin papers than poofed away. Katsura looked down at the form. Life Insurance waiver. That sounds reassuring. As she read over the form unlike most people, the regular team 7 commotions were happening. Sakura asked Sasuke out, he said no, Naruto said he would go with her, Sakura said no, and all three walked off in different directions. Katsura shook her head slightly. They always left her out. It was like she was a fly on the wall, even if she was a part of the team. Maybe she should talk more. _

_Focusing again, she flipped her black back pack on one shoulder and pulled it in-front of her. Unzipping her bag, she placed the papers into it and zipped it back up. Placing it back on her shoulders, she set out for the compound. It was time to train her Byakugan with Hinata. _

_Katsura panted heavily. Hinata and she had already sparred with taijutsu. Katsura watched as a panting Hinata activated her Byakugan. The veins on the side of her eyes bulged and became visible. In response, Katsura activated her own Byakugan. She loved the way it felt. The way it felt in the shift of her vision from seeing what was visible to what was unseen. She could see all around her. She could FEEL all around her. She looked toward Hinata. Her chakra points were beacons calling to Katsura. She smirked. _

_Katsura and Hinata loved sparing with each other. It was with each other that they could try new techniques and know that they wouldn't get pummeled into the ground before perfecting it, like they would have with Neji. Don't mistake it, Katsura loved sparring with Neji. He pushed her past her limits and beyond. And although he beat her horribly, she was getting stronger which was on the contrary to what Neji said. _

_They both rushed each other aiming for the points in the shoulder. Both blocked with a side block. The chakra both were aiming at each other just skimmed each other's cheeks and shoot into the air behind them. _

_ )()(_

_ Katsura fell to her knees beside a paralyzed Hinata. She smiled. Her gentle fist technique was becoming stronger. Kneeling down towards Hinata, her hands started to glow green. _

_ "Here, Hinata. Let me unblock your chakra points." Katsura said softly. Hinata winced slightly as Katsura put pressure on her shoulder._

_ "Sorry." Katsura automatically replied. Hinata smiled softly. Her cousin was always like this, overly kind, loving, and gentle. _

_ "It's all right Su-su-chan." Hinata replied. She had taken to calling her cousin by the name little Kai-kun called her. She usually didn't stutter around Su-su-chan. It was something about her that made Hinata feel confident. That is until they talked about Naruto. Katsura's gentle touch was allowing Hinata's chakra to flow again._

_ "So," Katsura's kind smile turned a hint mischievous, "Have you talked to Naruto lately?" Hinata's face turned the shade of a tomato. She nervously looked to the side._

_ "O-only i-in pa-passing." Hinata replied. Katsura shock her head in mocking shame._

_ "Oh Hinata," She sighed mockingly, "I'll get you guys together. Somehow, some way. It is going to happen." Hinata's face got redder, if that was even possible. Although, she nodded in agreement with her cousin. Katsura smiled again. Hinata and Naruto would make such a cute couple in her opinion. _

She softly smiled bringing her mug of hot green tea with honey up to her lips. She watched as the classic major sandstorm of the day tore harmlessly through Suna. Her boyfriend of four years was already at work. He left at his usual time, way before she woke up. Every morning she woke up to an empty bed, and sometimes she went to sleep in one too. Her soft smile faded slightly. She knew she shouldn't suspect much from him, given his childhood. However after four years she was getting restless. She wanted to know how he felt; she wanted him to show her, to tell her. She wanted more than the monotone look he would sometimes give her.

_"Good Luck Su-su-chan!" Kai-kun called from the door with one hand waving frantically in the air while the other held his mother's hand. Her mother and father smiled and waved goodbye to her. Katsura smiled and waved back. She was headed towards the Chunnin exams to meet with her team. She had trained with her father vigorously. He said she was ready and she believed him. She could do this. _

_ Her mother's and father's smiles faded slightly as their daughter turned away from them. The Chunnin exams were dangerous, very dangerous. They left that fact out when they told Kai about the exams. Kai turned excitedly to the parents and their smiles returned to their face._

_ "Su-su-chan is going to pass! I know it!" Kai said excitedly. The parents prayed she would._

_ There was times when Katsura believed what everyone said about Naruto. He was dumb, weak even. But then there were times when He was who she believed him to be, a loud, overconfident, smart, inspirational type of guy. And the speech she had heard him say about not giving up while they were in the first part of the exams just proved her right. She had seen Hinata's almost raised hand lower back into her lap, like so many others. He truly amazed her sometimes. _

_ How ever, when he attacked blindly at the weird grass village ninja, she couldn't help but sweat-drop. Now, both Sasuke and Naruto were knocked out. Sakura and she were left to look after them. Katsura watched as Sakura sat in-between the two boys and padded both their foreheads with a wet cloth torn from both Katsura's and Sakura's shirts. _

_ "Sakura. I'll go get food. Can you watch them on your own for a little while?" Katsura asked while standing up and looking towards the forest. Sakura nodded. _

_She had always thought that she evened out the team because she was better than Katsura, but the exams were proving her wrong. Katsura hadn't attacked the grass ninja right away like the others. She had stood back and watched. At first Sakura was furious, well that was until Katsura delivered a decisive kick that kept the snake guy called Orochimaru from touching Sasuke after he had knocked him out. Katsura seemed to think before she acted on anything, even speaking. To Sakura, it seemed they took her for granted. Not any more, Sakura thought. Katsura showed no interest in Sasuke, and while Sakura thought that was absurd, she was thankful. Maybe she could acknowledge Katsura more. _

_"Okay, but be quick, please." Sakura asked while watching Katsura. Katsura nodded. She would. She knew this was a dangerous exam and that several people were killed last year in this very forest, but she promised Kai-kun she would pass. And pass she would. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Byakugan." With her eyes closed she felt her vision spread from just her eye sight. She could feel around her. The veins by her eyes became apparent. Sakura's eyes widened. Katsura had the Byakugan? But, she wasn't a Hyuuga, right?_

_Katsura leapt off in search of food, leaving a confused Sakura behind. She slithered through the brush on the forest floor, stealthily moving without making a sound. Pulling a kuni out of her kuni pouch, she crouched to the ground. A rabbit was just ahead. She checked her surroundings before lunging. The rabbit scurried away. Katsura leapt silently after it. Suddenly the rabbit had stopped in a bush. It didn't move as Katsura got closer. However, once she got behind the rabbit, she stilled in shock too. Before her were the ninja from the sand village Naruto had told her about. The blonde haired girl with four ponytails, a huge fan, and a small kimono like out-fit. The boy in a full black body suit with cat ears on his hat, and a wrapped thing attached to his back. The other boy had red hair, black writing on his forehead, black rimmed eyes, and a gourd on his back. He stood with both arms crossed. His chakra felt just like Naruto's, not only his own chakra, but also a demon's. _

_They were facing off a group of ninja from the sound village. She watched as the boy with the gourd out stretched his hand towards the ninja yelling across the clearing at him. Sand rose from the gourd and surged towards the ninja. _

_"Sand coffin." She heard the red haired boy mutter. The sand wrapped around the other ninja completely. Katsura couldn't see anything of the other ninja. _

_"Sand burial." The red head said with a monotone voice while clenching his fist. The sand around the sound ninja tightened and blood squirted everywhere. Katsura grabbed the rabbit before it could get away, placed a hand over her mouth, and jumped off. What was this guy? It was like he relished in the blood spilled. It was like he enjoyed it._

_ Gaara looked towards the spot at which he felt the unknown chakra come from. Tamari and Kankoru wearily watched Gaara. Was his demon sated? Or would he go after the chakra source that was most likely spying on them._

_ "Are going after them Gaara?" Tamari asked timidly. Gaara looked at his sister from the corners of his eyes. His face was blank of everything._

_ "No. We have both scrolls. It is pointless to steer away from the mission we are on." Gaara then turned towards the tower and began walking. Tamari and Kankoru glanced at each other and gulped, "Hai." They began walking, fallowing Gaara the rest of the way._

_ Katsura slung the three rabbits she caught without maiming them to pieces over her shoulder. Walking through the brush outlining the clearing they had set camp in, Katsura immediately noticed the chakra that still lingered. Sound ninja. Glancing around, she saw the blood, Sakura's new hair cut, and that Sasuke was awake. Walking over to Sakura, she sat down next to her. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. It's like they have never seen a Byakugan before. Pulling the rabbits into her lap, she began the task of skinning them, preparing them for dinner. _

_ "Sakura, what happened? Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't come back fast enough." Katsura asked in her soft voice. Sakura pulled her vision away from Sasuke long enough to answer Katsura's question._

_ "These sound ninja attacked. I thought I was done for because you weren't back yet and Sasuke-kun was still out. But, then Sasuke-kun woke up and saved me!" Sakura replied with hearts in her eyes as she talked about Sasuke. Katsura rolled her eyes. Of-course the ounce of sanity Sakura had would disappear when Sasuke woke up. Closing her eyes, Katsura deactivated her Byakugan. There was no need to waste needed energy. However she felt some-what blind without it in this forest. _

_ "Do we still only have one scroll?" She asked while spearing the cut rabbit meat with sticks and placing them over the fire. _

_ "We have both now. We are leaving as soon as the loser wakes up." Sasuke replied in an unusually monotone voice, even for him. Katsura nodded even though she wanted to defend Naruto. He was not a loser. If Hinata liked him, he couldn't be. _

_ When Team 7 had returned to the tower, everyone was relieved. Most had thought they had perished in the "Forest of Death." Hinata came up to Katsura almost crying. To say the least, it surprised Katsura. She thought Hinata would be more worried about Naruto than her, but she began to ease Hinata's worries all the same. It was while she was comforting Hinata that she learned that Hinata would have to face Neji in the preliminaries for the third part of the exam. This isn't good. _

_ "Hinata!" Katsura rushed towards her side as Naruto yelled at Neji. She placed Hinata's head in her lap. Placing her hands on Hinata's head, they began to glow a soft green as she began to heal her. The medic ninja came and took Hinata away on a stretcher. And, it was just Katsura's luck that her match was right after Hinata's. As she stood there, debating if she should forfeit or not, her opponent, who was a grass ninja with black hair and green eyes, made her way down to the arena floor. Before Katsura could call off the match, it had already begun. The grass ninja pulled out a kuni and chucked it at Katsura. As it grazed her arm, her attention was brought back to the situation at hand. _

_ As another kuni flew towards her, she threw herself towards the left, somersaulting into a crouch. She glanced to the right. If she couldn't take her anger out on Neji, than this ninja would have to work for she was livid. Pushing off, she dodged another well-aimed kuni. They played this game of attack and dodge for another minute or two until Katsura figured out which Jutsu she would use. Jumping back slightly, she began to form hand signs. _

_ Sakura's eyes narrowed. Where had she seen those hand signs before? Naruto watched intently as Katsura began a jutsu. For some reason the hind signs were familiar to him. Katsura smirked slightly as she finished her hand signs. Sometimes her keen eye came in handy. She wouldn't have noticed the hand signs Haku performed for his special jutsu and, with her Byakugan activated, she could see how his chakra flowed, transformed, and shaped in his body without it. And now it was time to test it out on an actual person, trees were only good for so long._

_ "Demonic Ice mirrors!" Sakura and Naruto were shocked. She knew that jutsu? But Zabuza said that only Haku could do that jutsu. Yet the proof that Katsura was not bluffing was in the ice mirrors that began to form around the grass ninja. It was obvious that no one else knew what was going to happen considering no one had tried to stop Katsura yet. To everyone else, Katsura just disappeared as she stepped towards the mirrors. However in actuality, she went into the mirrors. _

_ The grass ninja sneered at Katsura, "Oh so you're just going to hide in your pretty little mirrors? Ha, so much for demonic!" Naruto's eyes widened. She could do this jutsu. He remembered how horrific it was to be on the receiving end of an attack by Haku in that jail of mirrors. The grass ninja doesn't stand a chance…even to live. So, this is what she does while just watching a fight, she was learning jutsu's thought Sakura. They all had truly under-estimated her. Well, at least just the genin on the team. Naruto and Sakura had no clue if Kakashi knew or not. _

_ The grass ninja threw a kuni at the ice mirror at the mirror Katsura was in. She just laughed as the kuni bounced off, not harming her. Katsura smirked, "My turn." Suddenly Katsura was in every mirror surrounding the grass ninja. The grass ninja gasped. How could she do that? Everyone standing around the arena could see Katsura in every mirror in their view. Gaara's eyes narrowed. This girl could cause a problem to their mission. _

_ As Katsura pulled out a kuni, so did the other Katsuras in the mirror. She sent them flying towards her opponent. The grass ninja tried to dodge, but she was hit any way. The Katsuras flickered than disappeared revealing the true Katsura. She could only hold that for so long and she didn't want to waste her chakra. The grass ninja took a kuni out of her arm and desperately threw it at Katsura, who was in the mirror in-front of her. Katsura flickered than appeared in the mirror behind the grass ninja. The kuni thrown passed through the mirror, not even scratching it. Katsura pulled out sebonan needles; she was going to end this quickly. She threw two needles, moved to another mirror, and threw more. As several needles hit her target, the grass ninja began to fall victim to the poison contained in the needles. Once her victim fell to the ground, Katsura stepped out of the mirrors and allowed them to disintegrate into thin air. The grass ninja started convulsing on the ground as Katsura was called the winner. And Katsura never looked back, never feeling bad about it because to her the grass ninja was Neji and he deserved to be in pain for what he did to Hinata. _

_ Naruto glanced at Katsura. Why had she run to Hinata's aid after Neji severely hurt her? How was she able to do that jutsu? What else does he not know about his own teammate? He felt a little ashamed. He was so busy with his rivalry with Sasuke, who was with Kakashi right now, and his crush on Sakura that he never got to know the other member of his team. How was he going to be Hokage if he forgot little things like that? But, he figured there was no time like the present. What better way to get his questions answered than by just asking them? _

_ "Katsura?" He asked while turning towards her. Katsura looked his way. What could Naruto want?_

_ "Why did you rush to Hinata's side after her fight with Neji?" Naruto asked, not mentioning the part of how beat up she was. Katsura was wondering when a question like this was going to come up. Her last name was Hiroshi, but she was part of the Hyuuga clan. _

_ "She is my cousin. I couldn't just let her lay there in pain." She replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes. She couldn't be Hinata's cousin; she had a different last name. _

_ "You are lying." Naruto stated, a little angry. _

_ "No I'm not. My mother is the sister of Hinata's father. She married my father, who is part of the Hiroshi clan. That is why my last name is different." She replied not the least bit annoyed by the anger Naruto had displayed. _

_ "So, is that why you have the Byakugan?" Sakura asked, entering the conversation. She had overheard what was said already, and her curiosity was piped. Naruto looked between Sakura and Katsura surprised. Katsura had the Byakugan?_

_ "Yes. The Hyuuga bloodline is a strong one." Katsura said while nodding. After saying this, Katsura touched her head band, which was around her forehead in the traditional way. Her mark ached. _

She ran her hand through her long black hair. The tresses slipped through her fingers like silk. Her other hand gripped her mug tightly while her other hand touched her mark. Her boyfriend had once said they were both branded, that their marks showed who they are. He had asked why she covered hers when she should be proud of it. Ever since then she had worn her head band elsewhere. However today, she felt the need to hide it. It brought back several memories she would have liked to forget.

She needed more than just memories today though. She needed her boyfriend there with her. It was their four year anniversary after all.

_ The qualifiers had one month to train for the third exam. Kakashi was training Sasuke; Naruto was being trained by some old guy, who was a sage; Sakura had tied with Ino, so she wasn't qualified for the third exam; and, Katsura was being trained by her dad. That was where she was now. Training. Her father thought it was time to teach her some Hiroshi clan jutsu. She knew of all the Hyuuga clan jutsu, and could do some herself. However, she didn't know any Hiroshi clan jutsu. _

_ "Again." Her father commanded. She would perfect these jutsu, if it was the last thing she did, so to speak. _

_ She was ready. Just like her little brother said. She was going to win. She could feel it. Naruto had just had his fight with Neji. And to say Katsura was happy was an understatement. She was ecstatic. That is what he got for hurting Hinata. Katsura had kindly congratulated Naruto even though she wanted to jump for joy. She kept to herself, and she would gladly keep it that way. It was a good fight. Neji had revealed his past and the mark that plagues all those in the second branch. A bird in a cage. That is what he had called himself. A remark that is so true. _

_ She would have had her fight by now but the sand ninja with a black cat eared hat and purple face paint had forfeited. It slightly pissed her off. However she did move onto the next round. It was Sasuke's and the sand ninja with the gourd on his back's fight now. The announcer had called the sand ninja Gaara. As a huge tan arm reached out of the sand orb Gaara was inside, Katsura began to feel sleepy. She tried to fight the sudden wave of sleepiness that hit her, but her eyes closed on their own accord._

_ The leaf was in mass confusion. The Hokage was dead, killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke was even more distant than before. Shikamaru was the only genin made a chunnin, much to the dismay of the Hyuuga clan leader. Both Neji and Katsura found out just how disappointed he was when they had a little talk with him that involved their marks and pain, lots and lots of pain. However, Katsura never let Hinata know just how much pain the mark caused her. She didn't need to know. At least, not now._

_Team 7 was in ruins. Sasuke's and Naruto's fights have gotten out of hand. Katsura has had to block their chakras several times to end their fighting. It was getting way out of hand. Something was wrong with Sasuke._

_Sasuke has betrayed the Leaf. He has left for Orochimaru in search of power. A retrieval party had been sent out; however when one of that team had returned severely injured, another group had been sent after them. This team included Katsura, Sakura, Ten Ten, Lee, and Kiba. Ten Ten was the mission leader. Their mission? Bring back the others alive at all costs. They had already sent back Sakura and Lee with Choji and Shikamaru, who were in serious condition. Upon their leaving Katsura activated her Byakugan. They would need it now. _

_Making it to the fight Neji was having, Katsura felt the chakra of sand ninja nearby. She moved into a fighting stance as they walked through the bushes. It was the three from the chunnin exams. Sakura, Ten Ten, and Kiba also got into a fighting stance upon seeing their arrival. Neji continued his Gentle Fist technique on his opponent. Katsura searched Gaara for the best place to strike first although his sand would get in the way…_

_"What do you want?" Sakura asked, sounding timid. _

_"We are here to help." The girl replied. The leaf ninja narrowed their eyes in suspicion. They had attacked the leaf and now they want to help?_

_"Why should we believe you?" Katsura asked her Byakugan eyes trained on Gaara. The others didn't feel as strong as him. He was the one to watch out for. _

_"Orochimaru killed our Kazekage. He went back on his word. We want our revenge. Just let us help." The girl sand ninja replied again. The leaf ninja glanced between each other. Okay. They will let the sand ninja help, just because they need the extra man power. _

_An alliance was formed in that moment. The Sand and Leaf became Allies. The Sand has been helping the Leaf rebuild and likewise for the Sand. Right now the trio of sand ninja was in the Leaf helping them rebuild with the new Hokage, Tsunade. Apparently Naruto had taking a liking to the silent Gaara. He dragged him everywhere. It was getting in the way of Katsura's plan to get Hinata and Naruto together. She was starting to get frustrated. Her pencil slipped in her anger. She huffed in frustration. Flipping her pencil around, she began to erase fervently. She was drawing the Hokage Mountain and one mistake would ruin the whole picture. _

_Her black hair was braided and wrapped around into a bun. She let the strands around her face stay out of the bun. She wore a light grey shirt that looked like a chief's shirt, but the sleeves were short. A small red scarf was wrapped around her neck because it was October. She wore a red plaid skirt. Her feet were covered in her black ninja shoes. She was sitting on a bench facing the Mountain. _

_"Su-su-chan! Su-su-chaaannnn!" Her brother yelled as he ran towards her. Katsura smiled and placed her sketch book and pencil down beside her and stood up. She out-stretched her arms for a huge. Her brother jumped into her arms. His arms wrapped around her neck and her arms wrapped around his body. She spun him around in circles than slowly set him down. _

_"What is it Kai-kun?" She asked while ruffling his hair. _

_"You have to help me Su-su-chan!" He replied rather desperate. This worried Katsura. Is someone bullying him? _

_"Anything for you Kai-kun." Her soft voice was soothing. _

_"The Haunted House is coming up, and I want you to help decorate my classes section with me Su-su-chan!" Katsura let out a breath of relief. It wasn't anything serious. _

_"Of course, Kai-kun! I'll bring some friends too. So then, you can have the scariest part in the Haunted House!" Katsura grabbed her sketch book and pencil, "So, when is this decorating day?"_

_"Today!"_

_"Of-course it is…"_

Pulling the wool blanket up to her shoulders, she sank into the huge couch that resided in the living room. She glanced around the empty room. It whispered lonely. Not the-nobody-likes-me-and-I-have-no-friends loneliness, but the-I-wish-I-had-a-boyfriend loneliness. It wasn't right though. She had a boyfriend that she lived with, she cleaned for when she wasn't out on missions, and that she loved. But, she could never tell what he felt. She chided herself for being so needy. She knew the moment she said yes to being his girlfriend that it wasn't going to be a normal relationship. She knew it from the start. But, she was wanting more than what she had. And she wanted it from her boyfriend.

_"Naruto!" Naruto heard his voice being called. He turned around and continued walking backwards next to Gaara. He was surprised to seeing Katsura and a younger boy version of her running towards him. Gaara just raised his non-existent eyebrow. Katsura and the boy stopped in-front of them._

_"Naruto! How do you feel about helping with the Haunted House at the academy?" Naruto scrunched his nose._

_"I just graduated. Why would I want to go back?" _

_"Because you owe me. Do I have to mention the ramen stand?" Katsura asked crossing her arms. Naruto gulped and shook his head. Katsura smiled and clapped her hands._

_"Hear that Kai-kun? That is everyone!" Katsura turned from her brother to Gaara, "You can come too. I think your team got dragged there too." Gaara just looked at her._

_All the genin, including Shikamaru, sat in a circle with Kai's class trying to figure out what they were going to do for the Haunted House. _

_"We could do Frankenstein." Ino propositioned. All the other leaf genin groaned. _

_"Ino-pig if it didn't work when we were in the academy than it is not going to work now." Sakura said rolling her eyes. _

_"Shut up fore head!" Ino yelled back. The two turned from each other fuming. Kai groaned loudly. These girls were not going to help. _

_"I got it! What about a mass murderer? Believe it!" Naruto jumped up excitedly. Sakura rolled her eyes. Katsura turned towards Naruto._

_"That's brilliant!" She said. Kai nodded frantically with his classmates._

_"We only have one room to do this in right?" Naruto asked. Kai nodded._

_"Shikamaru can you plan the lay out for us?" Kai asked with puppy dog eyes. Shikamaru groaned, "How troublesome." However he got up anyway and glanced around the room. Gaara was confused._

_"You want to be scared?" Katsura turned towards him with a smile on her face._

_"Of-course. That is the whole point of a Haunted House. It is so much fun to go through one, but to be part of one is the best part." Gaara was still confused. _

_"I've got it! You guys should be in it too!" Chi, a girl with green hair and eyes in Kai's class, said excitedly. _

_"Yes! Believe it!" Naruto agreed. _

Her lips curled into a smile at the memory. It was always on their anniversaries that Katsura, for some reason, reflected on her life. She had no regrets. But, she was beginning to wonder if Gaara really did care for her like she had hoped all these years. Did he love her like she loved him, or did he just ask her out because of his siblings.

_Tell me that you want me.  
If you need me.  
Tell me that you love me.  
If you want me.  
Your dying eyes tell a story of poisonous passion.  
Telling me you want me.  
Do you want me?  
Telling me you want me.  
Do you love me?_

_She gazed up into his eyes, making sure he wasn't pulling some cruel joke on her. His sea foam green eyes sparkled with something she couldn't name but it quickly went away as he gazed back at her. His aura wasn't projecting that he was misleading her. A soft smile appeared on her face._

_"Yes, I'll go out with you Gaara." She gazed up at him for a second more before she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his body close to hers. She felt him stiffen as she hugged him. However, she blew it off as he had never been truly hugged before._

However, now, she wasn't so sure. What if he had not truly wanted to? What if that glimmer was disgust? If it was, how could she be so blind? Is that why he was never home on holidays like this? Did he just not have the heart to break off their relationship? Had she moved from her family for nothing?

_Infatuation has strangled me again  
There's no resisting the tangled web of your secret fantasy  
A strange sensation is falling over me  
I may be blind but I can see your kiss will punish me  
Your kiss will ruin me_

_It was their one month anniversary and Katsura wanted to give Gaara something special. It was really lucky that he was in the Leaf village for it too. It would have to be simple for he was a simple person, enjoying the little things in life. It was one of the things she admired about him. She had the perfect idea she just hoped he liked it. _

_Your kiss will ruin me_

_Katsura smiled as Gaara walked her to her front door. Always the gentleman. Her smile grew slightly; it was time for her present to him. And although, he hadn't gotten her one, she was expecting it. This was Gaara. Not even in her wildest dreams could she picture him partake in the art of buying the perfect present. She just couldn't see it. _

_"Thank you Gaara. I had a wonderful time." Katsura placed a hand on his shoulder. His sea foam orbs glanced down to where her hand was touching him. Katsura stepped forward. Gaara's eyes shot back to Katsura's. Katsura smiled a reassuring smile, even though her heart felt ready to explode. Glancing at his lips she looked back into his confused eyes. Closing her eyes she placed her lips on his in a short chaste kiss. He stiffened under her lips. Pulling away, she masked the small amounts of pain that shot through her. She was expecting that reaction, but that didn't mean she wanted it. Smiling shyly, with a blush resting on her cheeks, she opened the door to her house and walked inside._

_As she walked inside Katsura missed Gaara's expression turning from complete and utter shock to that very rare twitch of his lips that indicated a smile. His hand raised and touched his lips, where he could still feel hers. She had kissed him._

She needed Gaara with her. She needed him today. It was supposed to be their day today. Yet he wasn't there.

_There is nothing left for me to lose except confusion._

_I'm finished trying to tell myself this will go away._

She needed to leave. She couldn't take this anymore. She was sick of wondering, sick of trying, scared that her love was only one sided, and scared for she would no longer be with the one person who caused her this pain, who was also the one person she loved.

She left everything, but her cloths. Her clothes were stuffed in her black back pack. It was a tight fit, but leaving most of the clothes she had bought in Suna the past three years in the drawers she had little as it was. Glancing around their home one last time, she sighed. She didn't want to leave. But she was tired of guessing, tired of wondering. Placing her note on their freshly made bed, she left their house with several glances back.

Gaara glared at the stack of papers on his desk. They were never ending. He had come in early to try to finish early so he could spend some time with his Katsura. He hadn't been able to lately. He missed sitting with her tucked into side as they watched a movie. He missed walking with her hand in hand to the restaurant they were going to have dinner in. He basked in the feel of holding her while she slept. She would always turn in her sleep and press her face against his chest, snuggling closer. She kept him up all night. He just wanted to watch her, make sure she was safe.

He smiled a rare sight that only a few had seen. She gave him this indescribable feeling, that over whelmed him. Her smile, her voice, her eyes, he craved everything about her. Gaara stood. He would finish this later; right now, he was going to see his Katsura.

_Her soft eyes see through my tortured soul._

_Vanishing any hope for fantasy._

_The thing I'd give, to prove myself to her, to make her see…_

He walked through the doors of his home. He smiled as he took off his Kazekage hat. He was going to surprise Katsura. He could just picture her excited smile as he showed up home early. His smile faltered slightly as he walked through their home. It felt empty, like she wasn't there, like no one was there. He searched every room. She wasn't there.

Finally making it to the bedroom, he figured she had decided to take a nap during the sandstorm that occurred earlier. Walking into the room, he was disappointed when he found the room in pristine condition. The bed was made, the clothes put away, and everything was spotless. He smiled. Katsura was always one for cleanliness. Glancing back at the bed, he saw a piece of paper. He picked it up.

**To Gaara**

He recognized the hand writing immediately. It was Katsura's. Unfolding the paper, he began to read. Anger filled him as he finished reading. How could she! She couldn't do this to him! Picking up the nearest breakable thing next to him, which just so happened to be a picture of him and Katsura, he chucked it at the wall. The breaking of the glass did little to calm his anger.

No it can't be true! Turning around, he threw open Katsura's drawers and found that the only close left were those made specifically for Suna. Her underwear drawer held nothing. The clothes that had been left by Katsura were thrown all over their bedroom.

Gaara rushed out of the room. No, she wouldn't leave. He went to check her other stuff, to see if she had left or not. Because while his mind clearly knew that she had left, his heart needed the proof. It needed the proof that the mind was wrong. As he searched frantically for the evidence that she hadn't left like the note said, both his and her stuff was thrown everywhere, making the once cleaned house look like a sand storm blew through it. He didn't care about the vases or other breakables causing several things to shatter. She couldn't be gone. He angrily paced. She would come back. It was just a joke, as Naruto says. She would come back.

But, a voice in the back of his head asked, "Would she?"

_Make it stop, make this pounding in my head stop._

_Fill my lungs with air, give me one more day to make her dreams come true._

_She understands right?_

Kankoru was worried. Gaara hadn't come to the Kazekage building in three days. At first, the whole village wasn't worried. It was Gaara's and Katsura's four year anniversary. So, when Gaara had left the office early that day, every villager was thinking the same thing. When he hadn't come in the next day, everyone shared a knowing smile. The third day was when people began to worry. So, everyone voted for Kankoru to check it out, just in case.

Kankoru knocked. No one answered. He tried again. Still, no one. He pressed his ear to the door. The only thing he heard was faint music. Judging it was safe, he tested the door knob. It was unlocked. He slid the door open. He stood still in the doorway. The house was a mess. Everything was on the floor, everything was shattered or broken. Sand was everywhere, like Gaara had attacked but never called his sand back. Kankoru stepped in through the doorway. He glanced around for Gaara. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. Kankoru headed towards the bedroom. The soft music was coming from there so it was a good guess.

The door was closed, muffling the music. Kankoru hesitated. What if he was disturbing something? Steeling himself, he knocked. No answer came. Hesitantly, he turned the door knob. The door opened to reveal the room in the same state as the rest of the house. The only difference? Gaara. He was sitting on the bed, hunched over, his head in hands.

"Gaara?" Kankoru asked. This was scaring him. Gaara never acted like this.

"Gaara?" This time Gaara glanced up, revealing his bloodshot eyes, his reddened cheeks, and the tear streaks running down his face. The glimmer of hope that was in his eyes vanished and he looked down again. His hands gripped his head tighter as if it would block out the world.

"Gaara?" Kankoru choked out. What happened? "What's wrong?" Gaara just shook his head.

"Gaara?"

"She left." Kankoru blinked. Did Gaara just speak? That sounded nothing like Gaara the voice was so raspy and hoarse.

"What?" Kankoru asked.

"She's gone! She left! She left me…" Gaara looked at Kankoru. Tears welled back into Gaara's eyes. "She left me…And I don't think she is coming back…" The tears fell. All Kankoru could do was watch.

_I know that you're afraid but so am I._

_There's no time for tears._

Katsura cried into her mother's shoulder. She wanted to stay with Gaara. Oh, how she wanted to, but she needed more than a look to know she was needed. Her mother stroked her head. She laughed sarcastically. Here she was a nineteen year old, and she was acting like it was her first break up. Her mother hugged her tight.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything will be okay." Katsura just cried harder.

_Love can be such beautiful torture._

He didn't know this kind of pain existed. He felt like dying. He gripped his head tighter. She said she couldn't take it anymore. What had he done to make her leave? More importantly, what could he do to get her back?

"Go to her. Talk to her." Tamari said suddenly, as if reading his mind. Gaara glanced up. His eyes were filled with such a sorrow that it hurt just to look at him.

"Go." She said a little more forcefully. Gaara could only take her advice. Standing up, he took off after the girl he couldn't live without.

He ran to her. He ran through the gates of Konoha, startling the guards. However, one look from him and they kept their mouths shut. Whatever he needed, it wasn't their problem. He ran through the village, not bothering with any friends that had seen him. He ran into the Hyuuga compound, a thing non-clan members were NOT supposed to do. Stopping at her old house, he knocked frantically.

Finally the door opened, but it wasn't who he wanted. Kai stood in the doorway. His face was stoic. Kai watched the man who made his sister cry. Should he let him in or turn him away? His sister has called for this man, yet she has cursed him.

"If you hurt Su-su-chan, I'll kill you." With that said, Kai stepped to the side to allow Gaara inside. Gaara stood in the doorway. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside. That atmosphere was sad.

"Where is she?" Gaara asked, hoping his voice wasn't still to hoarse. Kai watched him. This man sounded sad, like he was suffering, too. Maybe, Kai thought, he made the right choice by letting him in.

"She is in her room. It's the first door up the stair on the right." Kai shut the door behind Gaara. Gaara nodded, stating he understood. Slowly at first then picking up speed as if he was gaining confidence, he headed up stairs to Katsura. He stood outside her door. For the first time he was scared. Gulping, he raised his hand and knocked.

"Mom, I told you I want to be left alone!" Gaara heard Katsura cry. Her voice was just as raspy as his. It was slightly nasal. He heard her sniffle a little. She was still crying. He drove her away. He caused her to cry. His chest clenched, and he didn't like the feeling.

Opening the door, he saw her sprawled across her bed, face buried in a pillow to muffle her crying. He silently closed the door. He watched as she looked up. Her pale blue eyes blood shot and leaking tears. Her cheeks were red and wet. She just looked at him for a second, and then she laid her head down facing the wall opposite of him.

Gaara had to restrain himself. How could he do this to her? He wanted to comfort her, protect her from the world. But, how could he comfort her if he was the one making her cry?

What was he doing here? She had told him she couldn't be with him anymore. She said she couldn't take not knowing. Oh, but she still wanted to know. She felt his strong arms encircle her waist and pull her into his lap. She felt his chest behind her back, so steady and secure. His chin rest on her shoulder and his breath tickled her neck.

He had never acted this way before. She wanted to ask why, but instead she chose to ignore him. If she didn't speak than maybe he would go away and let her wallow in self pity, until she was over him enough to leave her house without crying. She looked straight ahead, scared that if she looked anywhere else, she would see him. Her vision started to blur.

Gaara breathed in her scent, cherry blossoms. It calmed him slightly. He basked in the feeling of her against him again. He felt as if everything was back to normal, until he saw the liquid drip from her chin. His grip tightened, trying to subconsciously tell her it was okay, but more drops fell from her chin. He buried his face in her neck. Feeling her tense, he decided it was time to speak.

"I'm so sorry Katsura. I should have paid more attention. I should have known you needed more than what I gave you. I should have known you didn't realize how scared and afraid I was when you were on a mission. Hell, I didn't realize it until you left. I should have known that if I couldn't put a name to my feeling then you couldn't know what I was feeling. I should have known I can't just have silent conversations with you, that I have to talk to you, like I am now. I'm so sorry." Gaara whispered against her skin. He had no clue where those words came from. He just started speaking, but he backed them up 100%. He was sorry, and he should've known. He heard Katsura let out a shaky laugh and lean back a little more.

"I guess I should've know to talk to you too, Gaara," Katsura turned her head towards him. Her bloodshot blue eyes looked into his bloodshot green ones. She stared into his eyes for eternity. As their eyes started to close, and their lips grow closer together, she said, "I'm sorry I over reacted." His lips touched hers as soon as the sentence was finished. The kiss was filled with longing. It wasn't like their first kiss, chaste. It wasn't like their other kisses, passionate to the max. It was a mix, a beautiful mix. Slowly, they pulled away from each other. Gaara looked into her eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Gaara's eyes held slight mirth. Katsura smiled. She kissed his lips again, this time chaste.

"Yes, Gaara. Yes." She settled against his strong secure chest. She needed him, and he was there. She couldn't be happier.

Gaara smiled a small smile. He rested his head on Katsura's. From this day forth, he thought, his lacking knowledge of emotions was not going to get in the way of their relationship. This time around, he would show her and tell her just how much he cared for her just like she did. And he cared for her like no one else. Could this be...love? If it wasn't, Gaara didn't know what else it would be.

_Baby, lay in my arms and cuddle me close._


End file.
